Legend
by Nobody Dragon
Summary: A girl named Sora woke up in a weird place where people turn into pokemon. She met this boy named Roxas, and they go off on adventures. But the world all of a sudden is in Jeopardy. The fate of the world lies in thier hands!


Legend

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

This is my debut story….so tell me how I do, Please? This story is based on Pokemon Dungeons Blue Rescue Team……but with a bit of a twist………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…..but……who…..where….." A faint voice was heard. "HELLOOO?" A different voice came out of nowhere." "Are you okay?" The same voice was heard. I opened my eyes, to see a boy. Probably 15 years old or something. I'm 15 myself. But where am I? And who is- "You're awake," The boy said. "I was starting to think you were an illusion, and I was just hallucinating. I'm Roxas, a Pokemon. Who are you?" The boy asked. "I'm, uh, Sora," I replied. "Where am I?" I asked. The boy took my hand and helped me up.

"This is the Pokemon world, where people turn into Pokemon. You aren't from around here, are you?" He asked me. "I'm from the trainer world, and I'm Pokemon Trainer Sora. How'd I get here?" I replied.

"Don't ask me, I just found you laying here. I figured I'd help you, for I didn't want the other Pokemon getting to you, and plus I can't leave a beautiful girl like you just lying there." He said, and grinned. I blushed. "I like you. Do you want to come to my town? I might be able to get you a place to live," He requested.

I rubbed my eyes, and my cascade blue eyes shimmered in the sun. My dark brown hair also shined in the light. "I don't see how it'd hurt," I replied. I stared into his shining brown eyes, and watched as the breeze lightly made his medium-short lengthed dirty blonde hair wave.

"Well, let's get out of this dungeon first," He said. I nodded, but with a confused look. Roxas laughed. "A dungeon is a place where you can fight wild Pokemon and train yourself…..you can also help people," He explained. "And you so happened to be in one. You're lucky I came along." He smiled. I smiled back.

"So does this all mean you are a Pokemon yourself?" I asked him. "Yeah….I'm a Mudkip." He said back. "I'm guessing you have no idea what you are, though."

"You got that right," I replied. "Well, lets see what EXACTLY you are then," He said while grinning. I had a feeling today was going to be a LONG day. Very long.

"Okay then," I agreed with him. "Lets go find you a Pokemon to fight," Roxas stated. Then around the corner came a Sunkern. "THERE!" He yelled. I had no idea what to do.

I looked away from him, and when I looked back, He had the appearance of a Mudkip. A Mudkip's tail, fins on his elbows, that thing on his head, and, well, he had the attacks of a Mudkip. "You follow what I did," He said. I nodded. I did a power-gaining pose, and in no time, I had a tail of a Charmander, claws, and my hair had some fiery orange streaks in it.

"So, I'm a Charmander?" I asked him. "Yeah, you are," He replied. We both nodded at each other, and faced the Sunkern. Roxas ran towards it.

"WATER GUN!" He yelled, a blast of water came out of his mouth, and his eyes turned cerulean. The sunkern flew back, and Roxas' eyes turned back to brown.

Then I knew what I had to do. I knew some of the attacks of a Charmander, so I tried an attack. "SCRATCH!" I yelled also. My eyes turned red, and I went over and scratched the sunkern, who was just recovering from water gun. The sunkern fainted, and Roxas and Me gained experience. I gave him a high five, and we ran ahead.

"By the way, what is this place called?" I asked him. "Oh, this dungeon is Tiny Woods." He replied. We kept on running, and battled many Pokemon. The majority of them were Sunkern, Pidgey, and Wurmple. But near the end, we encountered exeggcute.

"It's Exeggcute," Roxas said. "Let's fight them." We both powered up, and I had decided to use a different attack this time. "Mud-SLAP!" Roxas yelled out. He slapped the exeggcute with mud. I laughed. The exeggcute rejoined, and tried to use headbutt. But we dodged it. It was my turn now. "EMBER!" I yelled out. My eyes turned red, and a blast of fire came out of my mouth.

The exeggcute blasted back, and my eyes went back to blue. The exeggcute had fainted, and I defeated it. I jumped up, for I was getting the hang of this now. Then Roxas ran up and hugged me. I blushed majorly, but I wrapped my arms around him. We sat there for a few minutes, with thoughts roaming through our heads.

We let go of each other, and we smiled. "You got through the first dungeon. I applaud," He said. "WE got through Tiny Woods," I pointed out to him. He blushed.

Then I saw something shiny on the ground. "What's that?" I asked him. "OH! Pick it up! It's Poke'!" He replied. "Umm, what's Poke'?" I asked. "Oh, they must call it something different in the Human World. Its money." He said. "Ok….by the way it's called dollars in the Trainer World." I told him. I picked up the Poke', and headed out of the dungeon.

We arrived at the Pokemon town, and everyone greeted me. I made some new friends, and everyone was delighted to have me here.

All of a sudden, we heard a scream. Roxas and me ran over to see what happened. A Butterfree Pokemon was sitting there, crying.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked. "My baby Caterpie, he has fallen into an underground fissure in Tiny Woods! Someone PLEASE help him!" The Butterfree explained. We had to do something. "We could help her, but, we aren't a rescue team," Roxas said to me. "But we can try."

"We'll help your son, Miss," Roxas said to the Butterfree. "I thank you….but please be careful," The Butterfree asked.

"Don't worry, we will," Roxas replied.

We headed back to Tiny Woods, and we looked for the Caterpie. Again, we encountered many Pidgey, Sunkern, Wurmple, and even Exeggcute. We searched all around. I stopped to look at a weird berry on the ground.

"What is THIS?" I said while pointing to the berry. "It's an Oran Berry. You can use them to heal you," He replied.

"Okay, Ill pick it up then," I said.

I ate the Oran Berry, and my health was regained. Roxas and Me ran towards a crying noise, and we found the Caterpie.

"CATERPIE!" We both yelled. The Caterpie sniffled and looked up at us. "Are you here to help me?" The Caterpie asked.

"Yes, we are," I replied.

We took the Caterpie to the end of Tiny Woods, and took him back to his mother. "CATERPIE!" The Butterfree yelled. The Caterpie ran into his mothers arms, and They turned to look at us.

"Here is a reward for saving my son," The butterfree said. She handed us 200 Poke' and 5 Oran Berries. "Thank you," I replied.

"No problem," She said.

We watched them head into the town, and go back into their house.

"Say, you still need a house," Roxas said. "Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

A week passed and my house was done. I had a little fiery house, and Roxas agreed to live with me. There was a bed on each end of the house, so none of us had to sleep on the floor.

The next morning, we got mail, and it was a request for us to make a rescue team….

TO BE CONTINUED………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Hope you guys liked this - I'm going to have this be a very long series, but that good. I would appreciate it if you commented, so I can change some things around. I will be updating soon. Probably tomorrow. lol okay. I know its short, I just dont feel good right now….bleh. See ya next chapter!!!


End file.
